Forgotten Figure
by happysmiles159
Summary: Aya brings a young girl back with him from a trip to the hot spring, what happens when she meets the infamous rabbit?
1. Chapter 1

"So what do you think it's going to be like," Callie asked me as the bus drove down the winding road. "A Japanese Hot Spring, who would've come up with that?"

"Attention," the teacher's voice said drawing me out of the brief conversation with my friend. "We would like to remind you that we are very lucky to be given this opportunity. The Sohma family has graciously allowed us to use their private hot springs for this trip and we are to respect it like everywhere else. Be on your best behavior. You all have read the rules and I expect you to follow them, understand?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hanson," the entire bus said in unison.

As she sat down the bus slowly went back to what it had been. Everyone was talking and having fun, talking with friends around them. We were in ninth grade and we had decided to take a class trip, random, but we decided to and it was fun. We were spending a week in Japan, there was a small town where we could go see a lot of different touristy things, and we were staying at a hot springs owned by the Sohma family. They were really nice to have done this for us, and we all thanked them many times. I wondered if I would get to meet any of them any time. My last name was Sohma, so the question in the back of my mind was if they were members of my family. Callie had listened to my wonderings the entire plane ride, and by now she was sick of it. We continued our conversation about what the Hot Springs would be like, and coming up with no true answer we just decided to wait and see. The bus pulled up to the entrance about five minutes later, and our teachers got off before we were allowed off. We were put into pairs of four in our rooms. I had Callie and two popular girls that I knew would just sneak off to their friend's room once we were supposed to be asleep. The place smelt of flowers, and was quiet aside from the hushed voices and the sound of a waterfall. I like it, it was increasingly peaceful. We all had to change in kimonos. They were a light blue and we all just sort of used a rope to tie them around us. Callie and I laughed at how strange we looked, but I also found it interesting and more comfortable than my normal clothes. Since it was already about dinner time Callie and I just explored the area. Although, we found a women who yelled at us to enjoy our stay; we ran away because she scared us. Then, we were lost. I mean beyond lost. We had run into the gardens, but in our haste we didn't pay attention to where we were. It was already nightfall, and I couldn't figure out exactly where we were.

"Can't you just do it," Callie begged as she clutched onto my arm. "I don't like it when you do it, but just do it!"

Callie was right, although it was a last resort we really didn't know where we were. I had a, power, as my parents called it. My dad told me a folk tale when I was younger. It said that members of the Sohma family would be cursed with each of the Zodiac animals. There was also the damned cat, "god", and the zodiac. When I was about ten we found out that I was the Zodiac of this curse. I didn't believe it because I was raised Catholic, but then again why would I be able to change into an animal and also be able to do things that the animal does when I'm human. Since it was the year of the rabbit I was able to turn into a rabbit, and have the abilities of the rabbit. I could move quickly, jump high, and almost communicate with rabbits. I caved and let Callie hop onto my back, and I used the power of the rabbit demon to find our way back. I didn't check before we got back, but apparently someone was there, waiting quietly in the shadows. When Callie got off of my back I sat down on the edge of the porch and tried to get my breath back. I didn't like to do anything like that, I really didn't. It took a lot of energy from me and I couldn't do anything to regain it besides sleep. I told Callie to go get dinner, they pry weren't going to serve it for much longer. She did so and left me alone. I lay down on the porch and let my breathing return to normal, wishing that I could just sleep there. I heard footsteps on the wood approaching my head; I opened my eyes to see a tall man with long white hair and strange golden eyes hovering above me. My face twisted into a face of bewilderment as his turned into a face of happiness and, maybe, joy.

"Hello," he said in an annoyingly cheerful voice.

"Hello," I replied irritably. "May I ask why you're speaking to me? Who are you, anyway?"

He got really happy then and went on a little bit of a rant. "I'm Ayame Sohma," was basically all I understood. Or cared to understand for that matter; I laid there on the porch and looked at him blankly. When he was done he said, in an almost seductive voice, "and you, my princess, what is your name?"

It took me a second before I realized that he was actually waiting for an answer. "I'm Hannah Sohma. Now what do you want?"

My last name seemed to peak his interest, "Sohma?"

"Yes, my last name is Sohma," I confirmed sitting up and turning around too look at him while tucking my legs under me. "Now what do you want, Ayame-sama?"

"I just wanna know how you did that little trick of yours." I gave him a confused look, "Where you hop around like a rabbit and grow a tail, young one. I think that I also saw rabbit ears, now that I think of it."

I gave him a threatening look. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir. I think that you might have spent too much time in the baths today."

"I know that I saw something."

"Unless you can prove it, our current situation is my word against your own." I stood up and brushed the kimono off to get some of the dust and dirt off. "Good night sir, I hope that you have a pleasant evening," I said before walking off. I accidentally knocked shoulders with a man as I walked down the hall; I apologized and bowed before continuing to go to my room. No one was there, we had the bed mat things instead of normal beds in the room, so I sighed and wrapped myself in the blanket, wanting to just go to sleep and now worry about anything. The next thing I remember was Callie shaking me awake the next morning, saying that it was time to get up. She was already dressed in sundress, cardigan, charm bracelet, and ballet flats. She had a flower in her hair that was the same color as the cardigan, it still had a fragrance and I assumed that she had already been out to the gardens and picked it earlier this morning. As I got dressed Callie told me that I had already missed breakfast, and the teachers were starting to worry if I was ever going to eat. I still wasn't hungry, so I didn't eat. I changed from the kimono into boot-cut jeans, open-toed heels, an embellished tank, and threw my indie backpack onto my back. Callie braided my hair happily put my embellished head band in my hair. The two of us happily walked to meet up with the rest of our class, and irritably enough for me we passed the guy from last night. He was talking with the man I had bumped into and some other guy; I didn't even make eye contact with him and talked with Callie about getting a pair of sunglasses from the gift shop as soon as we got a chance, since I had lost them on the flight. We were the last two on the bus and I got a lecture from Mr. Dimond about eating right and taking care of myself. I took his advice seriously and promised that I would get something as soon as we got to the temple that we were touring.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got back to the Hot Springs it was about four. The girls all decided that we were all going to take a bath together and within a half hour we were all being happy in the bath and signing whatever song we could think of.

"_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_  
_It's hard to look right, at you baby, but_ here's my number, so call me, maybe?  
Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?  
_And all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_"

We all laughed, sang, and splashed each other. The song was annoying, but it wasn't the worst. We all stumbled into dinner laughing, and every guy seemed to be slightly afraid, along with some of the teachers. The entire meal was fun, for once. Callie and I were the first to leave in a fit of laughter. We sort of just collapsed on one another in the hall and stayed there laughing. That was, until this guy walked up and asked us what we were doing. He had white and black hair and was wearing some threatening looking clothes. It seemed slightly out of it, and like a small child, almost. I told him that we were laughing and he just stared blankly at me. After a few moments of silence he walked away, and Callie and I were left to wonder what had just happened. We decided to go sit at the edge of the gardens, and we just talked about the temple that we had seen today. Everything there was beautiful, and we both adored it because it was something strange and different. After a while Callie went back to the group, and I stayed there. I had changed into the kimono after the bath, but since I slipped my pajamas on underneath I slipped the kimono off and sat out on the porch in my pajamas with the kimono draped over my shoulders. I liked the only sounds I could hear be the waterfall. It was relaxing. I leaned my head against the pole that I was sitting next to. Everything about this place seemed, almost, threatening. It scared me. I must have been very lost in my thoughts because I didn't hear Mr. loud and annoying coming down the hall.

"Ah," he said announcing his presence, "If it isn't my new friend!" He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him with an annoyed look on my face.

"I'm not your friend," I growled as I stood up, grabbing parts of my discarded kimono in my arms. "Why do you keep talking to me?"

"Because we have the same last name! You're family!"

I gave him a blank stare that seemed to ask if he really was an idiot before speaking, "I live in America, not Japan. I don't think that we're related. A name doesn't make us family you idiot."

"Callie," a familiar voice called me questioningly.

I attempted to put the kimono back on as quickly as I could, "Here, Mr. Kremer! I'm here!" He found his way to the porch and laughed at how badly I had put the kimono on. It was extremely lopsided, but it was on and I was appropriate. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kremer. I didn't mean to run off, I promise."

Mr. Kremer eyed the three men standing on the porch, "Its fine Hannah, but we're all in the rec room. We noticed that you were missing and we didn't want to have you forfeit the ping pong tournament."

I laughed, "I'll pry loose anyway. Thank you for coming to find me."

"And these men are…" he was once again looking at the group of three men standing on the porch dressed in what to me was strange clothing.

I just smiled; I had as much of an idea as he did. All I knew was that they were part of the Sohma family. "They're members of the Sohma family, sir. That's all I know, to be honest."

"I'm Ayame," the annoying what haired man said, extending his hand to my teacher. "I'm very interested in Hanah-san, here. You see I'm lead to believe that we are distant relatives and I would so much like to bring her back to the main house and check the records to see."

Everyone was quiet, except me, "No."

"Why not," the strange man asked.

"Because you're weird and I don't know you, sir."

One of the men intervened; he wasn't the one that I bumped into last night. This one had grayish hair that hid one of his eyes, and the other one was a bluish color. He seemed really calm and was wearing slacks, a button up shirt, and a vest. To me he was the most normal of the group, but he was still creepy. "I'm sorry. Ayame can be out spoken. We were sent here to oversee that your group has a comfortable stay here. We are members of the Sohma family, and we just wanted to be as hospitable as we could without actually disturbing your stay. I'm Sohma Hatori, Ayame met Hannah-san last night when she was sitting out here looking at the garden. When he heard her last name he was intrigued, and when he told the two of us we were curious as well, and we decided that if we were to run into Hannah-san again we would ask her about her family history and see if she really was a member of our family."

"Ayame got out of hand though," the other one said. He had black hair and wore a kimono as well, and had dark eyes. He seemed like the happy-go-lucky-type to me, but I didn't say anything. "We have no intention of taking Hannah-san out of your group unless we had her permission and yours as well."

Everyone was quiet, and suddenly Mr. Kremer grabbed my wrist, quickly and harshly said good bye to the men before going back to the rec room and telling me that I wasn't to go near those men. I agreed without much thought at all. They were strange, and they did frighten me. When we got to the rec room we found everyone waiting for me to play Callie in ping pong. The game was over within a few minutes and Callie had won, I was really bad at ping pong. Since I was out some of the popular kids asked me to play some music. I had brought my guitar with me and I had a good voice, so why not play for a little? Add some music to the atmosphere. I ran and got my guitar, passing the strange white and black haired boy as I ran to my room and back. There were some cushions laying on the floor so I happily sat down on those with my guitar in my arms and started to play Who I am by Jessica Andrews.

"If I live to be a hundred, And never see the seven wonders, That'll be alright, If I don't make it to the big leagues, If I never win a Grammy, I'm gonna be just fine, 'Cause I know exactly who I am. I am Rosemary's granddaughter, The spitting image of my father, And when the day is done, My momma's still my biggest fan, Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy, But I've got friends who love me, And they know just where I stand, It's all a part of me, And that's who I am. So when I make big mistake, When I fall flat on my face, I know I'll be alright, Should my tender heart be broken, I will cry those teardrops knowin', I will be just fine, 'Cause nothin' changes who I am. I am Rosemary's granddaughter, The spitting image of my father, And when the day is done, My momma's still my biggest fan, Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy, But I've got friends who love me, And they know just where I stand, It's all a part of me, And that's who I am. I'm a saint and I'm a sinner, I'm a loser, I'm a winner, I'm am steady and unstable, I am young but I'm able. I am Rosemary's granddaughter, The spitting image of my father, And when the day is done, My momma's still my biggest fan, Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy, But I've got friends who love me, And they know just where I stand, It's all a part of me, And that's who I am. I am Rosemary's granddaughter, The spitting image of my father, And when the day is done, My momma's still my biggest fan, Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy, But I've got friends who love me, And they know just where I stand, It's all a part of me, And that's who I am."

Everyone clapped and said that I should sing another song. I did as long as they told me to, I mean, what else did I have to do? The boy with black and white hair managed to find his way to the rec room, and he tentatively seemed to join in the group. I heard some of the guys tell him about me a little bit, he just nodded and I kept on doing what I did. When Callie and I finally made it to our room it was about ten o'clock at night. We laughed and fell asleep happily.

For the rest of the trip I really didn't see the strange three men, but I saw the white and black haired boy a lot. I didn't talk to him, he just seemed too weird. He introduced himself to me as Hatsuharu, but I never got a last name.

_Why do you think that Hatsuharu should be there? Review or PM your answer!_

_~happysmiles_


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled my heels on again and looked down at myself. I was wearing a hooded vest-cardigan-thing, a black camisole, a gray mesh tank top, and a black skirt. Today we had the day to explore the town. We had been here for about four days and we only had a week left here. Callie and I were going to just go hang out in town, it was about an hour walk away, but we figured that it would be worth it. She was talking with Hunter. I wanted the two of them to go out already, it was coming soon. He was going to have lunch with her today, which made an hour or so where I would be alone. I didn't mind, though. I really didn't. I liked the idea of exploring Japan on my own. Callie and I set out almost immediately, and we had a great walk to town. As normal Callie and I were just normal. I liked when we did this, I listened to her talk about a book that she was reading. It sounded really good, and I sort of wanted to read it too. When we got to town I followed Callie as she weaved her way through the street venders, she bought things every now and then, just little trinkets that I knew she would always remember. I smiled; she was having a good time, that's why we came here, so that she could have a good time. That's what I did, protected her happiness. If that was all I could do then I would be happy, as long as I could protect the smile that she had on her face. I didn't love her, if that's what you're thinking. Well, I loved her but not in a romantic way. She was like my little sister, and I protected her like an older brother. You see, my family is her foster care family and we are in the process of adopting her. She had been taken from her home when she was eight, we had gone to the same school and I knew her a little. Both her father and mother were abusive, and she didn't smile again until we were ten. No that's what I wanted, to protect the smile that her parents had taken from her. That's all that I wanted. I fended people off with my guitar on my back, unknowingly, and I didn't regret bringing it with me. At lunch Callie met with Hunter and I warned him that if he tried to pull anything he would have to deal with me first hand. I left the two to entertain each other, grabbing an apple for the road for myself. I found my way to a fountain in the middle of town.

"Sā, watashi wa koko de gitā o hajiku koto ga dekimasu ka*" I asked the wandering police officer. I really did want to play my guitar, and if I didn't get any money from it then it wouldn't be illegal, at least in America. The police officer said that I could and I thanked him before sitting down on the edge of the fountain and starting to play a song that I wrote. My father said that I needed to practice my Japanese, so to practice I wrote songs. I sung for about a half hour and attracted a small crowd of kids. They asked me to play more when I packed up, but I told them that I had to get going or else I would get in trouble with my teachers. I said good bye to all of them and they waved me off.

"And now she can sing in Japanese," a voice said behind me as I walked down the street. I turned to see the Hatsuharu guy from the hot springs. I wondered what he was doing, but I didn't ask.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No, it just proves how true you are to your culture. Ayame's going to come get you soon." With that he started to walk away.

I stood there for a few seconds slightly confused before what he said sunk in. "Excuse me? White hair is coming to get me? Why? What do I have to do with him?"

The boy turned back around to face me before he spoke up. "The same thing you have to do with me, Zodiac. Akito wants you back, and since we all listen to him then we'll bring you back. Sorry, Hannah-san."

I watched him leave, not sure exactly what he just told me. I knew this for sure; white hair was coming, and probably not alone to get me; like I wasn't going to go down without a fight. Ii walked off in the opposite direction of the white and black haired boy with a fast pace. My goal was to get as far away from that kid as I possibly could, then I would worry about what to do after that. When I finally stopped to see where I was the air was thick with the smell of alcohol, and I was slightly afraid of what would happen now. A man was passed out, drunk, on the side of the road. He was wearing slacks and a button up shirt and tie, the top buttons were undone, and his tie was loose, and he was just passed out. I didn't really pay attention to this; I had seen people passed out due to alcohol a few times before. I picked a direction and just started to walk, until I ended up by the passed out drunk four times and accepted that I was lost. With a sigh I gave up and called upon the rabbit demon. I soon found myself jumping along the roofs of the buildings without much of a sound before I found my way back to the center of the town. Unluckily I also found the strange man with black hair. I recognized him from the hot springs, but I didn't know his name. He was still wearing a kimono. I walked in the opposite direction of him, and I knew that he was following me. I didn't turn back to look until I was on the opposite side of a bridge from him. We stood on the opposite sides, neither of us really moving. He didn't say anything; he just smiled and watched me happily. He was still so care free. That fact irritated me. He was following me, being a creeper, and he was just smiling.

"Keep going," he encouraged me. "Don't stop on my account."

I felt myself soften a little bit. I was sick of this, running. All I wanted was answers. "Who are you? What's going on?" I looked down at my feet unhappily. The rushing stream filled the silence that was between us, making it something to focus on. "Why do you always follow me? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Why are you so rude and cruel to us?"

"Father told me to stay away from the Sohma's, if I were ever to run into them. He told me to be rude, to be as nasty as I could be. He told me to act as if they were hurting Callie. I'm doing what I was told." I didn't know that the man had crossed the bridge until his hand rested on my shoulder.

"Your father's name was Takyua, right?"

I looked up at him hesitantly, "you know my father?"

He smiled down at me with a warm smile. "I do know your father. Well, knew him. He disappeared about seventeen years ago. He was older than me, but I saw him around a lot. He was a nice guy, and he helped me a lot with school when I needed it. When he disappeared he went to America, and no one heard from him after that. That is, until about a week or so ago. That's when Akito got the list of students that would be staying at the hot springs, and when he saw your name he sent me and my friends to see if we could see you. When Ayame did see you he knew instantly that there was something about you, so a few days later we found ourselves wondering how we were going to get you to the main house. I left after that, I didn't want to get involved, and Hatori was preoccupied with work. That's why; in about a half hour, Ayame will come and get you, and bring you to the main house."

My look of hope and desperation changed into a look of horror and fear. "No, no, no, no. I can't go with you, I don't understand and I don't want to. I can't go!" I closed my eyes and used the powers of the rabbit demon to run away, and I knew that the man had gotten his answer. That was it. I didn't mind if whatever answer he got was what he was looking for or not, I just ran until I found Callie waiting outside a shop. I acted as if nothing had happened, and we continued our day for about a half hour. After that I left her and told her to go back to the hot springs.

"_translation: sir, can I play music here? (translation by Google :3)_

_What will Callie think when she finds out what's going on? How's Ayame going to deal with getting Hannah to the main house? If you have an idea PM or review! Thank you to those who are reviewing, I really do appreciate it! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Momiji's POV

I was sitting on the roof of the gate playing my gameboy to keep me entertained. It was warm out, but the wind cut right threw you and was too cold for my liking. I heard someone call my name so I looked to see Aya and Hatori in a car. They asked me to open the gate for them and I did so while they parked. When the two of them came back they were carrying a girl between them. Her long black hair seemed to rest on her torso, since Aya and Hatori had put it over her shoulder so that they wouldn't step on it since it was so long. She sort of hung between the two of them like a hammock and trees, but it seemed as if it would hurt. She had on Aya's over garment, which covered most of her body and I could tell was too big for her.

"Wer," I asked. Who was this girl? Why were Aya and Hitori carrying her?

"This is Sohma Hannah," Aya told me with a smile as he seemed to fling the girl's arms and body around while he shouted about nonsense.

I unknowingly intervened and held the girl under the shoulder as if to keep her in place. "Aya! You can't fling someone around like that!"

"He's right," Hatori agreed in his lifeless voice. "Unless you're not going to do that again I think it would be best if Momiji helped me get her into a room."

"Alright." Aya let go and I almost dropped the poor girl, instead I struggled to keep her off of the ground. "I'll go get help," Aya told us happily as he ran off further into the gardens. The we struggled for a moment before we securely held Hannah between the two of is. We brought her to the younger Sohma house and put her in an empty room there. The only ones that had residence in that buildings were me and Haru, so Akito told Hatori to have her live there. Since the guest bedroom was open we put her in there. That's when Ayame came back with Haru to help. When he saw that we had figured it out he left and I asked Haru if he knew what was going on. He explained to me that Hannah was the last Zodiac, the one that represented the entire Zodiac. This girl was the zodiac? She seemed so innocent. This couldn't be the girl. I was wrong though, and she really was the girl that Akito had been looking for. Haru took me to the kitchen when Hatori checked Hannah over, apparently Hannah and Aya had a fight on a bridge and Hannah lost her guitar. Apparently at the moment Aya was off telling everyone that Hannah was dead, and that she committed suicide. I thought that it was very dramatic, but if that's what Akito said to do, then I had no place to object. When Hatori came down to the kitchen he said that he had to go check on Akito, who was sick again, and was leaving Hannah in Haru and mine's care. I went to go check on her and she was still out of it. I sat there until she woke up. I explained everything to her and she just stared at me, not like I really expected anything else though.

I opened the door to the porch for her, just to get some air into the room. She sat down on the porch and leaned up against a pole, and then just sat there. She didn't do anything at all. I would leave and go to school with Haru, Yuki, Kyo, and Thoru, but when I got back and when I checked on Hannah in the morning she would be in the same place. Haru asked me about her while we sat waiting for Yuki, Kyo, and Thoru to come.

"I don't know," I told him unhappily. "I don't know what to do with her. No matter what I do she won't respond, and according to the servants she doesn't eat anything. I saw her get up once in the middle of the night, she went to the bathroom and got a drink of water, and then sat back down and took up her previous position. I think that she might have been sleepwalking."

"Should we call Hatori?"

"Call Hatori about what," a harsh voice asked. I looked up to see the famous orange haired cat.

"Where's Yuki and Thoru," Haru questioned.

"Thoru is with her friends, she'll be out soon. As for the damn rat, I don't know." Kyo kicked the ground next to him unhappily. "Now what are you calling Hatori about?"

Haru and I exchanged a questioning look before he spoke up, "There's a girl named Hannah staying at the main house. She doesn't do anything and we're getting concerned."

"Why would some girl be at the main house? That's stupid. She doesn't belong there."

"Yes she does," I exclaimed in a breath. "She's the Zodiac. She belongs with us! Apparently she turns into a bunny, just like me!"

Kyo gave Haru and I a blank stare. Obviously he didn't understand. Thoru came shortly after, that's when Haru explained everything. How the lost member of the Zodiac had found her way to Japan, and only by chance had Ayame found her, and he was the one to bring her back (with Hatori's help). They described the girl with eerie black hair and almost wine colored eyes. She didn't seem human, and if she were to get the chip off of her shoulder then she would pry be a very nice person. The rest of the day I couldn't help but think of her. What was she doing? Staring out at the garden again? She probably was. On the say home Haru said that she was lifeless like a doll, and I had to agree.

_I just thought that I'd put a quick disclaimer: I do not nor have i ever owned anything about fruits basket. I wish I did, though..._


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah's POV

I sat there staring out at the endless garden. It was what day three, maybe it was day five or four? I just sat there, slumped against the pole, not doing anything. A women came and took away my untouched breakfast and replaced it with a lunch we both knew I wouldn't eat. I just sat there, having too much mental pain to do really anything. They had taken me away from everything: my family, my friends, my school, my pets, my home, America, Callie, everything. My parents had been left to believe that I was dead due to suicide. I apparently had drowned myself in a river and my body had been washed out to sea and was unable to be recovered. In reality white hair and I got on a fight on the bridge, he took my guitar and when I tried to get it back and he knocked me out and threw the guitar into the river. While I was unconscious he and Hatori had brought me here, to the Sohma Main House, and I had to wait to talk to someone named Akito. Apparently he was sick when I was brought here, and I had to wait until he was better before I could see him. I hope that he doesn't get better soon, 'cause I'm not in the mood to see anyone. A knock on the door drew me out of my numb state a little bit. How long had it been since the women brought me lunch? Minutes? An hour? Hours? Was it the next day?

"Hannah-san," a familiar voice called. It was slightly colder than most, must be Hatori.

"I don't think she'll respond," an over cheerful voice called. "I have been trying to talk to her since she got here." He was right, it was that blond kid that had introduced himself to me how many times? He always just came and tried to get me to talk, but I didn't want to, he couldn't help anyway.

"Maybe you should go Momiji."

"But Hatori, I wanna hear her talk! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!"

"Fine," the cold voice agreed. I heard footsteps approach me and someone came into my vision. It was Hatori, he tried to talk to me, or get any reaction from me, but he didn't I stared blankly looking at the garden behind him. "Is this really what she's been like?"

"Ja! She hasn't even eaten anything. I even tried feeding her! The only thing she does is go to the bathroom and drink a little water when it's late at night and no one's around."

"How do you know?"

"I was getting a snack one night and I saw her."

The man in front of me stayed there for a moment thinking, and I concluded that he was really creepy. "Hannah-san, if you don't start responding to something soon I'll be forced to give you medical treatment. Do you understand?" I stayed as I was. "Momiji, go get my bag from my office," he commanded with what seemed to be exhaustion in his voice. I heard someone move out of the room. The Hatori man hit my cheek lightly a few times, as if to wake me up. He also pulled my ear lobe, flicked my nose, and clapped his hands in front of my face before someone came into the room. "Hannah, this is your last warning." When I didn't respond the man made his way out of my line of vision. He talked to the happy voice again before coming back into my vision with a syringe. He took my arm tenderly and looked up at me, as if he was hoping that I would respond before injecting me with some liquid. It was a short time before my body submitted to the drug and I was put into a dreamless sleep. I didn't hate being like this. But I didn't like it by any stretch of the means. When I woke up I was laying in the bed that I had woken up in when I came here.

"You're awake," the overly cheerful voice cheered.

I sat up and looked for the source of the voice. It was a strawberry blond kid with brown eyes; the one that had come to see me a lot in some form of a blue uniform. Now he was wearing shorts and an orange cape thing.

"How are you feeling? Hatori told me to go get him if you woke up and you weren't feeling well."

I looked at him again, who was this kid? I cautiously asked him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sohma Momiji, oh, but you're from America. That's means that I'm Momiji Sohma to you, right? Did I get that right? I'm the rabbit. You turn into a bunny, just like me!"

I changed? I looked down to see myself in a different yukata, this one was green and pink. I looked back at the boy who was standing happily by my bedside. "Aren't you afraid? I change into a rabbit."

"I'm not afraid because I can do that too! You changed right after you fell asleep, and you changed back a little while after. Hatori made me close my eyes when you changed back, I don't worry because I didn't see anything."

I looked down at my lap and found an IV attached to my hand. I followed the tube up to see a clear bag of liquid. I started to pull on the tube, lightly at first but then a lot harder. Momiji told me to stop. He yelled at me that I couldn't do that because I was sick and if I didn't keep it there I would get a lot more sick and then I could die. As he explained this idea to me tears welled up in his eyes and I regretted the decision. I looked down at my lap in shame. I heard something slide, but I didn't look up.

"Momiji, why are you yelling," a harsh and angry voice asked. A happy voice retold what had just happened in the last few minutes. As Momiji explained I felt someone, or something, watching me. I basically froze in place. When Momiji was done someone came close and fiddled with something, I assumed that it was the bag of clear liquid because the tube by the IV moved a little. Then the same person looked at the IV in my hand.

"Hannah-san, look at me."

I looked up to see Hatori standing by my bedside in a white lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck. Hatori was a doctor? Hopefully not a kid's doctor since he was creepy. For a moment I imagined small children running away from him and it sort of lightened the mood in my mind. Momiji wasn't by my bedside anymore; he stood a little farther away.

Hatori was the first to speak up, "You've decided to cooperate?"

"Well not cooperating got me this far," I retorted unhappily.

"Alright then," Hatori responded.

Momiji clapped happily and exclaimed, "Yeah! Hannah-san is going to cooperate and get better!"

I had looked back down at my lap for a moment, and when I looked back up Momiji had taken a spot next to Hatori by my bedside. He took my hand in his happily while telling me that he would keep me company while I got better. Hatori told Momiji to go make me some soup, it would make me feel better quickly, and so Momiji happily kissed me on my cheek and reassured me that he would be back soon before running off. Something cold was placed on my chest and I yelped in surprise. Hatori had a stethoscope under the yukata to check my heart beat. He told me to take a deep breath and I listened figuring that we might as know if I was dying.

"I'm sorry about Momiji he can be helpful sometimes and a nuisance other times. He doesn't mean any harm."

We continued in silence and he moved the stethoscope to my back. When he was done with that he went to his bag and pulled out a thermometer. He put it in my mouth and I started to worry about breaking the glass with my teeth. The thermometer it's self was cold against my lips and warmed up in my mouth, it was different than we had back at home and I continued to be worried about breaking the glass as Hatori checked my pulse. When he was done checking my pulse Hatori helped me lay down while we waited for the thermometer. As Hatori pulled the glass thermometer out of my mouth Momiji came back with the soup that he had run off to get. My temperature was apparently 39˚C, which apparently was a fever. I couldn't remember what the conversion was between Celsius and Fahrenheit so I didn't know what my temperature was in Fahrenheit. I was commanded to stay resting and lying down until Hatori said that I was better. I could get up but it was only if someone was there to help me. I could easily tell that they wanted me to get better quickly and there was no reason for me not to get better. Before Hatori left he never told me what the strange liquid I was attached to was, but no one seemed to worry about it.

Momijj decided to feed me as I lay down. He hopped up onto the side of the bed and sat next to me. When I asked him why he was going to feed me he said that I needed to save my energy and that was his reasoning. The soup was familiar to me, but in a way it wasn't. I just couldn't place where I had tasted it before, but then when he said that it was leek soup I realized where I had tasted it before. My father had always made me leek soup when I was sick and he had to stay home with me. I teared up when I remembered this, it was an ugly reminder that I would never see my father again and we wouldn't have any of the laughs that we had shared in previous years. Momiji seemed to know or understand and gave me a helpful smile. He started to ask me questions about the trip my class was taking to get my mind off of having to leave my family. What site had I seen while I was with my school? What did I still want to see? What was my favorite color? My favorite song? When the soup was gone Momiji set it down on the desk on the other side of the room. Although it was getting cold out he promised to take me around the main house and show me around so that I knew where I was going. He also wanted to take me shopping; knowing that I pry wanted something more comfortable than a yukata to wear. He tucked me in like a child before he left. And even then he stopped in the doorway and asked me one last question.

"Hannah-san, do you miss your guitar?"

I smiled at remembering the times where I would happily play music and make others. "Yeah," I answered softly. "I really do miss it."

Momiji came over and kissed my hair, his cheerful attitude seemed to have disappeared. For a second before his normal attitude came back and a smile graced his face. "You get some sleep. You'll get better in no time!" With that he gave me one last smile and left the room with a skip to his step.

I looked up at the bag of liquid. I wanted to pull at it and tear It so that the liquid wasn't going into me, but as I reached up I remembered Momiji's sad face. I brought my hand back down and thought about it. I hated medicine, whenever I was given any medicine I would change into a rabbit. I considered it again, it would be so easy, but I remembered Momiji's sad face and I turned my back to the bag. As I fell back asleep one last question danced through my mind, why did I care about Momiji so much?

_Kay, so this chapter is dedicated to my mom since it's mother's day. She always helps me get better when I'm sick, so this is perfect for her. LOVE YOU MAMA! _

_Thank you for reading everyone, please review and tell me what you think. _


End file.
